


La douleur de la défaite

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [441]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dutch National Team, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FIFA World Cup 2010, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Mark ne supporte pas cette défaite, cette année est maudite...
Relationships: Mark van Bommel/Robin van Persie
Series: FootballShot [441]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 1





	La douleur de la défaite

La douleur de la défaite

  
Mark a eu du mal à sécher ses larmes. D'autres peuvent encore couler. Sa poitrine se soulève trop rapidement, la pression du match, la douleur de la défaite, tout ça est encore présent en lui, ça sert son cœur. C'est une véritable souffrance qu'il ne devrait pas pouvoir expérimenter, il est le capitaine, il doit rester digne de l'équipe, de tout son pays. Il doit être fier de tout ce qu'ils ont fait... Mais c'est vraiment dur. Perdre en finale de Ligue Des Champions deux mois plus tôt, et maintenant perdre en finale de coupe du monde... Mark doit être maudit, ou alors il est l'homme le plus malchanceux au monde. Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions. Il est un terrible échec sur son lit.

  
Robin est aussi déçu à côté de lui, ses yeux fixant le plafond comme si ça allait changer quelque chose. S'il n'était pas là, Mark serait sûrement déjà en train de pleurer, mais il retient sa peine depuis suffisamment longtemps pour craquer comme un abruti à côté de celui qu'il aime. Leurs médailles d'argent reposent dans leurs valises, ils seront bientôt de retour aux Pays-Bas. Un couinement échappe à ses lèvres quand il repense au but d'Iniesta... Il aurait dû l'arrêter, il aurait dû marquer... Mark est un échec pleurnichant comme un enfant. Il entend les bruissements de la couverture et les bras de Robin l'entourent, son dos se réchauffe contre sa poitrine. Ses larmes couvrent totalement ses joues maintenant. Il a tout raté...

  
Robin ne dit rien et le tient contre lui, ses lèvres déposant des légers baisers sur son cou... Seuls ses sanglots recouvrent le silence de leur chambre. Mark a tout échoué, et il est terriblement désolé de ne pas pouvoir tout réparer...

  
Fin


End file.
